1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an efficient process and its associated apparatuses for contacting a gas phase with a liquid phase for an extended period of time and subjecting the two phases the appropriate motions. The characteristic features are (1) that the net forces that various parts of the processing system are subjected to are substantially reduced and balanced and (2) that the work input needed in the process is very low. The process may be used in (1) gas absorption operations, (2) gas desorption operations, (3) gas separations, (4) removal of suspensoids from gas streams, and (5) simultaneous pressurization and depressurization of gas streams.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has been described hat the process and apparatuses of the present invention may be used in the following applications:
(1) ABSORPTION OF A GAS INTO A LIQUID STREAM,
(2) DESORPTION OF A GAS FROM A LIQUID STREAM,
(3) SEPARATION O A GAS CONTAINING AT LEAST TWO COMPONENTS, A and B, into an A-enriched gas and a B-enriched gas by absorption and desorption operations.
(4) TRANSFERRING SUSPENSOIDS FROM A GAS STREAM TO A LIQUID STREAM, AND
(5) PRESSURIZATION AND DEPRESSURIZATION OF GAS STREAMS.
Equipments conventionally used for gas absorption and desorption operations are (a) tray columns such as bubble cap tray columns and sieve tray columns, (b) packed columns, (c) wetted wall columns. Mechanical surface aerators and sub-surface aerators have been used in dissolving oxygen from air to waste waters in activated sludge processes and U-tube aerators have been used in aerating streams. Tray columns and packed columns have been used in separating a gas mixture by absorption and desorption operations. Separation of a gas mixture has also been accomplished by adsorption-desorption operations by use of an adsorbent such as active carbon, silica gel and molecular sieves.
Suspensoids in a gas stream have been transferred to a liquid stream by a scrubbing operation by using (a) tray column scrubbers, (b) packed column scrubbers, (c) spray tower scrubbers, and (d) venturi scrubbers.
Pressurization of a gas stream is usually accomplished by use of blowers and compressors, which may be of a positive displacement type or a centrifugal type. Depressurization of a gas stream can be accomplished by use of an expanding turbine or a throttling valve.